la vida despues de la batalla
by bella potter black
Summary: la vida después de la batalla que pasaría si Harry no estuviera solo y si tuviera una gemela y si dos días después de la batalla aparecieran Sirius, James, Lily , nunca murieron . si trataran de ganar a sus hijos. ¿ podrán Harry y Bella perdonar a sus padres? pero la muerte de Voldemort , significa paz ? el cuarteto dorado tendrá paz o los mortifagos intentaran venganza
1. Chapter 1

la vida después de la batalla

**prologo **

**que pasaría si Harry no estuviera solo y si tuviera una gemela y si dos días después de la batalla **

**aparecieran Sirius, James, Lily , nunca murieron . si trataran de ganar a sus hijos. ¿ podrán Harry y Bella perdonar a sus padres? **

**pero la muerte de Voldemort , significa paz ? el cuarteto dorado tendrá paz o los mortifagos intentaran venganza ?**


	2. Chapter 2

e encontraba en la sala común de griffindore habían pasado tres semanas desde que habíamos vencido a voldemort y sus mortifagos kingsley era el nuevo primer ministro

- hermana donde estas ?- pregunto mentalmente Harry

- en la sala común de griffindore - le respondí igualmente

- mcgonagall nos necesita nos encontramos fuera de su despacho?

_ Claro - dije y me dirigí a su despacho luego de unos minutos llegue y me encontré con Harry

Como estas hermanito con todo esto puedes creer que todo ah acabado?- le pregunte

- no, estoy abrumado y tú?-

- la verdad no estoy igual a ti - le constate - dumbledore

Entramos al despacho y hay nos encontramos con varias personas remus tonks al verlos los abrasamos ellos nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos como siempre, cuando nos separamos de ellos nos fijamos en  
El resto de las personas casi me caigo hay en la sala estaban sirius Black, james y lily Potter y cuatro niños mas

- Harry dime que estoy soñando hermanito por favor -le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

- somos dos hermanita- dijo el

-Harry bella- dijo mamá acercándose a abrasarnos nosotros nos alejamos rápidamente y nos abrazamos

- profesora podemos llamar a los chicos -dije y ella nos miro dudosa

- los necesitamos - dijo Harry

Bueno - respondió al ver como estábamos

Harry tu a herms y ron y yo al resto necesito a Fred - dije y el asintió - expectro patronum amor chicos los necesito urgente en el despacho de la directora rápido por favor - dije y la sierva salió al trote

Amor chicos vengan urgente donde mcgonagall- dijo Harry y su siervo salió al trote

A los 2 minutos llegaron todos y Fred y los chicos Harry abrazo a herms y la beso yo hice lo mismo con Fred

- chicos que es esto? - pregunto ron señalando a mis padres

- amor que pasa por que lloras - dijo fred preocupado yo no conteste solo me abrase mas a el el me acurruco en su pecho - es por ellos? - yo asentí

Amor chicos se quedan con nosotros - dije cuando me calme

- claro amor siempre - dijo - estas bien Harry hermano?

- he estado peor - dijo él y yo asentí

- profesora puede explicarnos qué pasa? - pregunte más calmada fred se sentó y me sentó en sus piernas papá lo fulmino con la mirada y todos los chicos a ellos tres

- yo lo hare- dijo papá - cuando nos enteramos de que voldemort andaba tras de ustedes armamos un plan voldemort no nos mato esa noche solo nos debilito un poco luego de que todos creyeran que habíamos muerto partimos lejos de aquí vivimos en América todos estos años - explico el serio

-y nosotros qué?-dije con rabia y rencor en la voz Harry estaba igual que yo

- niños los sentimos solo quisimos salvarnos de voldemort - dijo mamá

- Harry bella - dijo sirius-

CALLATE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE - le grite - NO LO CREI POSIBLE DE TI

Bella cálmate - dijo sirius

- cállate sirius no me pida que me calme cuando pasamos 17 años a punto de morir aguantando maltratos maldiciones hambre y cosas que no te imaginas - le grite

Harry vámonos a donde sea el numero 4 de privet drive esta solo vámonos por favor - suplique mentalmente

- si es lo mejor ahora - dijo en voz alta

- amor chicos lo siento - dijimos acercándonos a la chimenea y tomando polvos flu - a la de tres 123 número cuatro de Privet drive  
Llegamos a la casa nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto nos acostamos en la cama a llorar abrazados pronto nos quedamos dormidos

-_-_-,-  
En el despacho :

Herms chicos hay que ir con ellos nos necesitan mas que nunca - dije serio

Tienes. Razón están devastados todo lo que pasamos este año ahora que por fin pueden estar en paz pasa esto - dijo ron

Fred vamos - dijo hemrs

Ok - profesora llegaremos en unas semanas creo no estamos seguros de hacer el 7 curso -dijo ron serio

Le mandaremos una lechuza vienen remus tonks- dijo hermione

Claro no los dejaremos nunca prefiero morir. Que abandonarlos - dijo remus enojado

- lunático - dijeron sirius y remus

-remus. Potter Black - dijo el enojado

Lunático discúlpanos - dijeron mis héroes

Remus vamos - dije apurado

Si nos acercamos a la chimenea y hers y yo fuimos lo primeros en partir al llegar a la casa los buscamos y los encontramos durmiendo abrazados .

-  
Bella pov

Desperté y vi a todos en la pieza Harry me abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho

- hola chicos - dije seria

- qe aremos bella - dijo harry

- pedir a kisgley dar las éxtasis ahora y ocupar un puesto con los aurores no quiero hacer el septimo curso - dije

- te apoyo- dijeron todos

Expectro patronum - dije kisgley necesito que nos recibas para conversar - dije y mande el patronum

A los minutos llego el patronum de kigsley

Los espero en una hora- dijo nos levantamos y fuimos arreglarnos

luego partimos hacia el ministerio allí hay hablamos con kigley e hizo que nos tomaran las éxtasis al tiro las hicimos y nos dio cuatro meses de descanso antes de empezar como aurores

Llegamos a casa y harry remus tonks hemrs y fred. Partimos a hogwarts a hablar con mcgonagall aparecimos en su despacho por red flu y nos encontramos con todos allí

- profesora necesitamos hablar con usted urgente - dijo harry ignorando al resto -

- claro chicos que necesitan?

- hemos decidido no hacer el septimo curso debido a que con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes sabemos más que cualquier otro alumno de ese curso venimos del ministerio acabamos de dar nuestros éxtasis de brujería y en irnos meses ingresamos herms ron y yo como aurores - explique la cara de mis padres era de asombro total -

Vendremos a ayudar a la reconstrucción del castillo mañana hoy dormiremos en privet drive y mañana compraremos una casa cerca de la madriguera - dijo harry

- sabe donde están los durdles?-pregunte

- si ocultos en la Londres al sur hay un campo con una cabaña hay se encuentran esperando que vallan a buscarlos - dijo seria y harry y yo nos largamos a reír inexplicablemente

- qué pasa ? - dijo remus

- petunia dudley odia el campo dudley no puede vivir si tecnología y vernon esta perdiendo su tiempo en gritarle a la gente en su oficina - dijimos como pudimos entre risas al instante remus tonks y los chicos se nos unieron

- me pueden explicar por favor - dijo la profesora

- están pagando los 17 años de maltrato contra nosotros- explico harry calmado

-como pueden reír de eso- dijo mamá

- Evans cuando llevas años con maltratos te acostumbras - respondí fríamente

- no le hables así a tu madre- dijo james

- ella no es nuestra madre ' nuestros padres son remus y tonks desde que nos encontraron nos han defendido batallaron con nosotros ase siete días contra el maldito de riddley nos ayudaron en todo momento ellos nuestros padres padres son que te cuidan no los que te abandonan para sobrevivir porque no se van de nuevo y nos dejan en paz - gritamos harry y yo dejándolos en shock y abrazando a remus y tonks que estaban sorprendidos era la primera vez que los llamábamos o les decíamos algo así

Profesora nos vemos mañana temprano hoy no estamos en condiciones para ayudar y aguantar que la gente nos acose por haber acabado con voldemort- dije y ella asintió- chicos vámonos por favor no vale la pena vengarse calmémonos y vámonos por favor -

- como lo supiste bells- dijo herms

- los conozco tu eres mi cuñada pero sobretodo mi hermana la que a enfrentado la muerte desde los once años con nosotros y tu mi novio te conozco y se que nos toca calmar a ced, ron, azulina, George, en fin a los 8 pero ahora vámonos por favor demasiadas emociones por un día no creen

Si hermanita - dijo harry

- vamos bells pasado demasiado necesitan descansar- dijo remus abrazándonos mas fuerte primero fueron herms y fred cuando íbamos a entrar a la chimenea alguien nos llamo era sirius

- Black necesito irme ya no los aguanto y son guardiana de los elementos asique déjanos irnos de una vez

Bells escucharnos- dijo el

Escuchar que que mientras veíamos como torturaban a hers ustedes estaban a salvo o que mientras nuestros amigos morían ustedes tenían a su familia o que cuando teníamos tres años y nos dio una pulmonía y los dudley ni se preocuparon ustedes estaban bien cállense porque hay cosas que tu no te imaginas que pasamos - le dije dándome vuelta con remus a la chimenea

- harry escucharnos dijo james acercándose a el

- james charlus Potter tienes 2 segundos para alejarte de mi hermano o atiente a las consecuencias - le dije con mis manos echando humo - harry tonks vallan primero

Si hermana pero cálmate primero no vayas a hacer una locura - dijo nervioso

Tranquilo harry no haré nada solo si no te tocan - dije y él me abraso y entro a la chimenea con tonks y se fue - vamos remus por favor  
- si hija vamos, nos vemos minerva llegamos mañana - dijo y ella asintió y salimos del despacho .

-..-...- en el despacho

No puedo creer como actuaron- dijo lily Evans con lagrimas

- era de esperar sobretodo de bella se salvaron de no terminar quemados o enterrados los hirieron mucho y nadie sale bien si alguien toca a harry y menos si lo hace llorar - dijo mcgonagall enojada

- no les hicimos nada ellos tienen que entender a irnos o morir - dijo james

- Potter tus hijos en plena batalla se entregaron a voldemort para salvar al resto del mundo recibieron maldiciones asesinas y crucios por millón en este año pasaron hambre frio miedo de todo buscando los horrocruxes para salvar al mundo - dijo ella enojada egoísmo

- creen que sea verdad los de los malos tratos y esas cosas- dijo sirius

Si lo es Black mas de lo cree y mucho más de lo que han nombrado aquí - dijo ella

Que aremos? - dijo lily

Iremos a grindel place a dormir y veremos mañana - dijo james

Ok sus hijos podrán entrar el primero de septiembre u les digo dejen en paz a harry y bella o les irá mal sus amigos son muy sobre protectores con ellos sobretodo fred y hermione ron y cedric

- fred es el novio de bella y hermione es la novia de harry?- pregunto james

- si potter hace tres años- contesto mcgonagall

- profesora por favor tenemos nombres - dijo lily

Si tienen pero no se merecen que los trate como a remus evans- dijo ella

Potter- respondio ella

Lo siento por el error potter- dijo la profesora enojada

Ellos asintieron y se fueron

En privet driive horas despues  
Bella pov  
Habian pasado horas y todos menos harry y yo dormian

- harry me abrazo fuertemente

- hermano como estas? - le pregunte

- hemos estado mejor - respondio

- no los voy perdonar y tu

-menos no lo puedo creer menos de sirius- dijo el con dolor esta me la pagarian nadie dañaba a mi hermano y menos de esa forma

- vamos no has comido nada desde ayer en la mañana y no acepto un no por respuesta - dije y el asintió y bajamos a las cocinas me puse a cocinar unos panqueques con manjar y adornos en unos minutos le serví a harry y cocine para mi vi la hora y era las cuatro y media de la mañana al rato bajaron remus y tonks y al vernos con los ojos rojos nos abrazaron  
Yo con un moviento de varita puse a hacer mas panqueques para ellos

Lamento despertarlos- dije entre los brazos de remus

No importa hija como estan?

Hemos estado mejor - dije seria


	3. Chapter 3

bella pov

remus ,tonks lamento si les molesto lo que dijimos ayer pero es la verdad los queremos como si fueran nuestros padres ya que los nuestros nos abandonaron

- chicos no piensen asi los queremos demasiado para nosotros son nuestros hijos no dudaria en dar mi vida por la de ustedes y queriamos pedirles que se fueran a vivir con nosotros ?

enserio no queremos molestar - agrego harry abrazandome protectoramente

no molestan que haran con ellos ?- agrego remus

no puedo perdonarlo de verdad no puedo son muchas cosas las que pasamos por su culpa - agrego harry

garcias remus tonks los queremos demasiado los amo, tube tanto miedo cuando los vi hay en suelo heridos en batalla no podia perderlos -no puedo solloce

no lo haran

deberiamos ir al castillo mientras mas rapido terminemos mas rapido podremos alajarnos de ellos - dije mas calmada

bien pensado - agrego remus mas tranquilo

harry porfavor quedate con ted

pero bella -

no harry nos lo quiero cerca de ti nadie daña ami hermano de esa forma y sale ileso lo porfavor hasme caso hermanito yo tengo que ir por que tengo que reponer los hechizos protectores como heredera griffindore

bella no puedes protegerme de todo, pero tranquila yo me quedare aqui y cuidare a ted

gracias

estoy orgullosos de ustedes son muy protectores entre ustedes los amo- dijo remus sonriendonos y abrazandonos

no dejaria que tocaran a harry primero muerta y ellos me la pagaran caro pero tengo que cuidarlo

yo pienso lo mismo nadie toca a mi hermanita y sale bien parado

harry podrias arreglar las cosas para mudarnos y arreglar la casa para los dursley

claro bells no te preocupes yo despierto a los chicos en un rato para que te alcansen

te quiero hermano nesesitas descansar

tu igual bells

no tanto tu primero que todo

gracias

vamos bells - dijo tonks

claro te amo hermano - doje y partimos al castillo por red flu


	4. Chapter 4

Mi nombre es isabella potter soy gemela de harry potter la profecía habla de habla de ambos

Cedric deggori fue mi mejor amigo, casi hermano salgo con Fred wealey desde mi cuarto año todavía recuerdo el día en que me lo pidió

Flashback

Era justo después de la primera prueba del torneo cuando Fred me pidió que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta por el lago .

yo estaba secretamente enamorada de él, pero no ce lo decía debido a que era 4 años más grande y pensé que solo me veía como a su hermanita pequeña algo así como harry y ginny pero con mas años de diferencias .

Bella - llamo Fred distrayéndome de mis pensamientos

Si Fred

No sabes el susto que pase al verte enfrentarte a esa cosa con harry no puedo creerlo

Ya Fred no es para tanto solo me preocupaba por harry, se que ambos somos un buen equipo , solo que no me gusta que se arriesgue de mas

en eso tienes razón

Bueno que querías hablar

Bella, vaya esto no es fácil se que soy cuatro años mayor, pero de verdad siento algo muy grande, bellas te amo

Yo igual te amo Fred solo pensé que me veías como tu hermanita chica

El de apoco fue acercándose hasta que nos besamos dulcemente

Te amo isabella lilian potter

Yo mas Fred gideon weasley

Fin flashback

Luego le contamos a canuto , remus y harry se volvieron locos y mas amenazaron bromaron y me avergonzaron a pesar de todo fue el mejor día de mi vida .

Al finalizar el año nos volvimos a enfrentar a voldemort y salvamos por poco a cedric , los chicos seguían con sus bromas . Les entregamos el premio del torneo para que cumplieran su sueño y yo me entere que era heredera de godric griffindor y guardiana de los cuatro elementos junto con harry .

Gracias por sus comentarios y les pido sigan con ellos espero que les guste y actualizare cuando pueda ya tengo escrito algunas cosas pero editare para que se vea mejor nos leemos a la otra


	5. nota

hola :

primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero mi madre me castigo y estoy sin computador y sin internet por lo cula tardare un tiempo en actualizar lamento esto pero eso no quiere decir que valla a abandonar mis historias no solo tardare en actualizar


End file.
